You and Me and Baby Makes Three
by driver picks the music
Summary: -Part 10 in the Red Camaro Series- We've got a pregnant Charlie, a nervous Bass and a snarky Miles...it's gonna be a long 9 months.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back! Yay! lol**

**This first chapter is a little short, in fact I am predicting this whole story to be on the short side...I know, that's not cool sir, but this one is going to jump time while we go through Charlie's pregnancy and all the craziness (and sometimes grossness) that can come with that.**

**The next story though, I have a prediction for that one as well, I think that one is the one that we will have lots of fun with...that's right, I'm already planning the next story :)**

**I hope that you enjoy this first chapter, and thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution...**

* * *

><p>Charlie saw Bass walk out the back door of her childhood home and she looked at her uncle as he sat on the patio swing beside her, and she smiled. "I have a question for you." She said.<p>

Miles glanced at her and raised a brow. "What?" he asked as he narrowed one eye in playful suspicion.

Charlie chuckled. "It's not a big deal I was just wondering, if I were to have a kid someday, what would it call you?" she asked, thinking back to that conversation she and Bass had had when they thought she might be pregnant a few months ago, right before the wedding.

Miles furrowed his brows and smirked. "I would be Uncle Miles." He said.

Charlie raised a brow. "Really? Even though you've practically been my father for more than ten years, and you're all but married to my mother?"

Miles nodded. "Yes really, because if you have a kid, that means that it's Bass' and his kid is not going to call me grandpa."

Charlie laughed as Bass came over and leaned against the pole for the swing. "So what you're saying," Bass said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "is that when this baby is born," he said as he motioned to Charlie. "you're going to stick with Uncle Miles?"

Miles nodded and opened his mouth to respond before realizing what Bass was saying. He turned to them, shaking the swing as he moved, his eyes wide. "You're pregnant?" he asked, sounding slightly breathless.

Charlie and Bass both laughed and Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I'm pregnant." She said, laughing again as Miles pulled her into a hug.

"You're going to have a baby." He said into her hair.

He stood up and pulled Bass into a hug as well. "Congratulations brother." He said as he pulled away and smiled at his friend. "I know this is something you've always wanted."

Bass nodded. "It is." He said as he looked at Charlie with a soft smile.

Miles shook his head and smiled. "I can't believe this." He said. "Have you told your mother yet?" he asked Charlie.

Charlie looked a little sheepish as she shook her head. "Not yet, we wanted to tell you first, we haven't told anyone else yet." She said. "I haven't even told Danny."

Miles was touched and Charlie's smile widened at the look on his face. One of the things she loved most about Miles was the way he could never really see how much they loved him. He never took it for granted, and he was constantly surprised by how much they both needed him.

"Well," he said. "whatever you do, don't tell your mother you told me first. I'd like to actually live long enough to see the kid." he said with a smirk and Charlie and Bass both smiled.

Charlie nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

…

Monica walked through the front door of Bass and Charlies house. She didn't bother knocking, she never did, she just called out as she walked inside.

"Hey, where you guys at?" She called.

Charlie called back from the bedroom and Monica walked down the hall to join her. She smiled when she found Charlie sitting alone in the room, her computer sitting on her lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked around and sat down on Bass' side of the bed, reclining on his pillow and crossing her ankles in front of her.

Charlie smirked as her friend made herself at home, and shrugged a shoulder. "Just a little research on some future shopping items." she said. "Do you have any idea how much a crib costs?"

Monica shook her head. "No, why are you looking at cribs?" she asked.

Charlie smiled at her and Monica's eyes widened and she sat up straight. "Are you serious?" she asked. "You're pregnant?"

Charlie nodded, the smile growing wider as Monica became speechless. A sight few had ever seen.

"I can't believe it." Monica finally said with a smile. "Have you told your family yet?" she asked and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, Bass and I went to my moms earlier, that's where he is right now actually, he stayed to hang out with Miles, and I called Danny just a little bit ago." she said.

Monica shook her head, a soft smile on her face. "Wow." she said.

Charlie raised her brows. "What?" she asked with a smile of her own.

"Nothing, it's just, it was only a year and a half ago that I was dragging you to Asia with me, and now look at you, married and a baby on the way." Monica said. "It's like you're a real grown up now."

Charlie laughed. "I don't know if I would go that far." she said. "But I'm getting there."

* * *

><p><strong>Already working on chapter two, and I hope to have it up soon as well.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts you guys really are awesome!**

**I would just like to draw your attention to the picture that I made for this story...the ultrasound picture that I used for it is actually my niece :) She'll be here in April.**

**That is all.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry you're feeling bad." Bass said as he got a wash cloth damp and handed it to Charlie. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"<p>

Charlie glared up at him from her spot on the floor by the bathtub where she was currently curled up on her side, having just emptied her stomach once again. "No, you're done enough." she said.

Bass chuckled. "Alright," he said "here's your phone and your kindle." he said as he laid the objects down on the floor within easy reach. "I'll be in the living room if you need me, you can yell for me, or just call me if that would be easier." he said.

Charlie nodded as she adjusted the towel that she was using as a pillow. "OK, I'm sorry." she said before he could leave the room. "I don't mean to be mean to you, I'm pretty sure that I was just as involved as you in making this situation came about."

Bass smiled at her and nodded. "If I remember correctly, yeah." he said. "But it's OK, you have the important part now, I'm just along for the ride." he said. "The very bumpy scary ride."

Charlie smiled weakly at him and shooed him out of the room, to leave her in peace as she closed her eyes and rested on the bathroom floor.

…

"How's she doing?" Miles asked as Bass joined him in the living room.

Bass sat down on the couch and shrugged. "Pucky...it's pretty gross." he said. "I feel bad for her, but also kind of relieved she didn't want me to stay with her."

Miles chuckled. "Yeah I can understand that, but this passes right? It's not going to last long is it?"

Bass thought back to the last few days and how sick Charlie had been whenever she tried to eat anything, and how grouchy she got because of it and he grimaced. "Dear God I hope not." he said. "That woman needs to eat." he said and Miles laughed.

…

Charlie jerked awake. It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, but either way Bass should be in bed beside her, but instead he was making some sort of racket in the living room that woke her.

Throwing back the blankets and swinging her legs around to rest her feet on the floor, Charlie stood up with a yawn and headed towards the bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she walked into the living room to find her husband, the soon to be father of her child, sitting on the floor with pieces of the crib they had just bought the day before scattered all around him.

Bass looked up at her and ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp. "I couldn't sleep." he said. "So I thought I would get a start on this thing but none of the directions are in English, and I can't read Chinese or German." he told her and frowned. "And who decides what random language they print these things in anyway?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "Would have better luck with mores-code" he muttered as Charlie walked over and sat on the edge of the couch, on the seat closest to him.

She reached out and took the paper from his hands and looked it over before laying it down on the floor by her feet, all the while Bass is looking around at all the different pieces, wondering where to start.

"Why don't you come back to bed with me, and tomorrow I'll see if I can find some instructions online and we can do this after work?" she suggested.

Bass sighed and looked at her before nodding his head. "Yeah, alright, that sounds like a better idea than this." he said, motioning to the bits and pieces spread out around him on the floor.

Charlie nodded and stood up and held out her hand. "I know." she said and smiled at him. "That's one of the many reasons why you married me, my ideas are almost always better than yours."

Bass smiled and took her hand and let her lead him back down the hall to their room.

There's still so much that they need to talk about. That's what was keeping Bass awake, all the different things they need to discuss playing through his head. Not the least of which is the fact that they are getting ready to have a family and they live in a small one bedroom house.

They are getting ready to have a kid and he doesn't even know where they are going to put it, and the one thing that he thought he could do, that he could have a handle on and be in control of, was to put together the crib. He can rebuild a car, a crib shouldn't be that difficult right?

But now, as he lays down next to Charlie and tries to relax enough to go back to sleep, he's fairly certain that cribs are manufactured by the devil and a child should never have to go near one since they are obviously tainted with some sort of dark magic.

He grimaces in the dark as he wonders just how hard the changing table will prove to be, and he sighs as he readjusts the pillow under his head. And just when he's almost ready to get up once again, for no other reason than to pace the floor as he silently freaks out about everything that might possibly happen over the next twenty-five years, Charlie rolls over and scoots closer to him, snuggling into his side, already sound asleep once again.

Bass smiles softly as he reaches out and lightly brushes his finger through her hair and he closes his eyes.

Yeah he could lay there all night and worry about every little thing he could think of, but what would be the point? Because he know, without a doubt in his mind, that as long as she is by his side, everything is going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and remember...<strong>

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To make up for the long wait, and because this chapter is on the short side, I am posted 2 chapters for you lovelies tonight! yay! lol**

* * *

><p>Miles walked into the house, Bass knew he was coming over so he didn't worry about knocking. He found Charlie sitting on the couch with her feet propped up and a book in her hand.<p>

"Hey." she said with a smile when she saw him.

Miles picked her feet up and sat down on the couch before setting her feet to rest on his lap. "Hey kiddo, where's the old man?" he asked noticing Bass wasn't around.

Charlie chuckled at the nickname. "He ran to the drugstore for me, I've been having some wicked heartburn, this kid will probably come out with a head full of hair at the rate." she said as she ran a hand over her rounded stomach.

Miles smirked. "I remember your dad telling me once about your mom going through the same thing with you and Danny." he said and Charlie smiled, always happy to hear Miles speak of his older brother. "Danny came out with a little bit of hair, but you had more than I've ever seen on a baby, and it was black."

Charlie raised her brows. "Really?" she asked, not having heard this story before.

Miles nodded. "Yep, we all thought for sure you got your hair coloring from mine and your dads side of the family." he said. "And your mother didn't care what color your hair ended up, she just hoped that your eyes stayed that bright blue."

Charlie smiled again. "Well she got her way on that one." she said and Miles smiled.

"Rachel gets her way on most things." he said and Charlie laughed in agreement.

Miles chuckled. "Then all your hair fell out and came back in blond." he said as he remembered little bold baby Charlie.

Bass walked in then and heard the tail in of their conversation and chuckled as he handed a bag with antacids in it to Charlie. "Are you guys talking about baby Charlie?" he asked. "You had some much coal black hair and then one day we were home for a few days and came for a visit and you were completely bold."

Charlie laughed. "I'm kind of glad that happened, I can't imagine what I would look like with such dark hair."

Bass smirked as he leaned on the back of the couch. "I'm glad it happened too, I do so like the blond." he said with a wink.

Miles rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alright, I think we have a crib to put together?" he asked.

Bass sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I've put it off long enough, it's either getting pout together today, or I'm going to die trying."

Charlie laughed and picked her book back up as she shooed them out of the room.

…

A couple of hours later, Charlie had fallen asleep in the living room, and the guys were finally finished with the crib and now sat on the end of Charlie and Bass' bed as they looked at their finished work.

"You're gonna be a dad." Miles said, breaking the silence.

Bass nodded. "Yep."

Miles looked at him. "So have you freaked out yet?" He asked, only halfway joking. The idea of Bass being a real life dad finally sinking in after seeing the crib all put together.

Bass chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No not really." he said. "I mean, I've gotten worried a few times. Gotten close to freaking out." he shrugged. "But I figure being scared or worried is normal, but freaking out about things isn't going to help anything, and it really isn't going to help Charlie, so what's the point?" he said.

Miles nodded, impressed by his thinking. "Good." he said, glad his friend had found a good middle ground. Also a little surprised at how much he had grown up since he had gotten together with Charlie.

Bass smirked. "I would assume though, that it gets a little harder when the baby actually gets here, so ask me again then." he said.

Miles rolled his eyes and chuckled.

He stood up. "Come on." he said as he motioned towards the door with his chin. "You owe me a beer for all my hard work."

It was Bass' turn to roll his eyes and smile as he stood up to follow Miles out of the room.

He stopped to turn the light off and took one last look at towards the corner that they had designated as the "baby corner" where the crib now stood along with a small chest of drawers next to the old rocking chair the Rachel had given Charlie, the same one that she had rocked Charlie and Danny both in when they were babies.

He was serious about knowing that it was going to be scarier when the baby was actually here. But if he had learned anything since first realizing how he really felt about Charlie, it's that the things that really matter, are the things that scare you the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a feeling there will be a couple of people that will like the first part of this chapter. ;)**

* * *

><p>Monica was cleaning the Monroe's kitchen. They were gone right now, a doctors appointment for Charlie, and she thought now would be the best time to get it out of the way.<p>

Charlies blood pressure was high. Not dangerously high, but high enough that the doctor wanted her to take it easy. She wasn't on bed rest exactly, but she had been told that she needed to severely limit her activities, so everyone was pitching in here and there to help make sure that the load didn't all fall on Bass, and to make sure that Charlie really was taking it easy.

Rachel had taken to making and freezing meals for them that only needed warmed and served, Danny called to make sure Charlie was resting and to keep her occupied for a little while everyday. And Miles and Monica had both taken to switching off cleaning different rooms of the house because they both knew that Charlie would feel the need to do it otherwise.

Right now Monica had the house to herself and she had turned on some music and danced around the room as she put the dishes away and wiped down the counter tops.

She tossed the rag into the sink and was going to get the broom out of the laundry room, when she turned and found Miles leaning against the door way, his arms crossed, watching her with a smirk on his face.

She let out a yelp and jumped before glaring at him as she used the remote on the counter to turn the music down. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a frown on her face.

Miles raised a brow and used one hand to motion to the room in general. "I thought it was my turn to take care of the kitchen and was going to get it done while they were still gone, but you beat me to it."

Monica walked across the hall and got the broom while Miles was talking, handing it to him when he was finished. "I was already here when they left, so I thought I would go ahead and take care of it, but I'll let you finish the floors." she said and smiled sweetly at him.

Miles looked at the broom and frowned. "Gee thanks."

She reached up and patted his cheek with one hand and winked at him. "Any time cutie pie." she said as she heard the front door open, signaling that Charlie and Bass were home.

…

Charlie and Monica went to hang out in the bedroom while the guys finished cleaning the kitchen. They had just gotten settled on the bed when Monica raised her brows and looked at Charlie expectantly. "So, how is the little booger? Could you see yet today what it was?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we did." she said. "But you're going to have to wait, because we decided that we needed to tell my mom first." she said. "But the little booger is doing good, I still have to take it easy, but things are pretty much on track otherwise." Charlie said as she rubbed a hand over her belly.

Monica pouted but it quickly changed to a smile. "Fine, don't tell me yet. But I'm going to be the best aunt this kid could ever hope for, regardless of gender."

Charlie smiled and then smirked a little. "Speaking of my mother...you know he's taken right?" she said, using her thumb to point towards the general area of the house where the kitchen is located.

Monica laughed. "Miles? Yeah I got that memo, don't worry." she said. "At this point it might be weirder if I stopped flirting with him, he might think I actually like him or something." she said with another laugh.

Charlie rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend, knowing that she was probably right.

…

"I told Miles that you wanted to tell your mom before telling everyone else." Bass said later that night as they lay in bed, facing each other, his hand resting on her slightly rounded belly.

Charlie smiled and placed her hand over his, intertwining their fingers. "Did he pout too?" she asked and Bass raised a brow. Charlie laughed lightly. "Monica pouted." she said.

Bass smiled. "No, he just said we should come over there for dinner tomorrow night, Danny is gonna be home for the weekend and should be there too, so we can tell them all at once."

"Good." Charlie said as she rolled over onto her back and scooted a little closer to him. She smiled as she looked down at their joined hands where they rested on her stomach. "You know, we can start to seriously think about names now, since we know what kind we're looking for and all."

Bass nodded, looking thoughtful. "You're right, do you have any in mind? Any favorites at all?" he asked, open to discussing the topic.

Charlie shrugged a shoulder. "I've never really given it much thought until now, but there's a couple of names that I like." she said.

Bass leaned forward and kissed her head and smiled. "Well, whatever name we end up going with, this baby," he said, flexing his hand slightly, drawing her attention to her stomach once again. "is going to be the luckiest little girl in the world, to have you for her mother."

Charlie reached out with one hand and let it rest on his cheek, running her thumb over the hair by his mouth, and she smiled. "Well," she said. "She's going to have a pretty great dad too."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a girl! Bass with a little girl...can you think of anything cuter than that? No, no you can't, because there is nothing cuter than that...<strong>

**Now, let me hear those name ideas!**

**Thanks for reading and remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait...I won't bore you with excuses we'll just get on with the chapter :) **

**If the rest of the story goes as planned, there will be a couple of chapters left, but my stories have been known to throw an extra chapter at me now and again, but as of right now, we're looking at 2 chapters, and I will try to get those finished up and posted over the week.**

**Brace yourselves, this chapter is short, but there's a lot of Rachel...but I hope you'll still like it.**

* * *

><p>Charlie cleared her throat and smiled at her family as they all sat around the dinner table, and she reached out and grabbed Bass' hand and gave his fingers a squeeze.<p>

"OK everyone, we have an announcement to make." she said.

Rachel chuckled. "We know sweetheart, that's the whole reason we're all here."

Charlie rolled her eyes, smile still on her face. "OK OK," she said. "without further ado, we would like to let you all know, that Bass and I are going to be the proud parents of a little girl."

Rachel's smile widened and she clapped her hands together. "Oh honey!" she said as she reached out and laid a hand on Charlies arm. "A little girl, this is wonderful!"

Charlie smiled at her mother and accepted the congratulations from Danny, but it was Miles reaction that made her frown.

He sighed and hung his head a little. "Crap." he said quietly under his breath.

Bass and Charlie glanced at each other, their brows raised in question. Charlie shrugged and turned to Miles. "Is there a problem? I seem to remember you have a soft spot for nieces."

Miles looked up and realized everyone was looking at him and he sighed again. "Exactly, that's the whole problem." he said "Boys can fend for themselves." he said and Danny snorted. Miles ignored that. "But you have a little girl and I don't stand a chance."

Charlie smiled at her Uncle. "Well I'm sorry to break it to you, but it looks like you're going to have another little girl around that will wrap you around her finger."

…

"So have you guys thought about names yet?" Rachel asked later on when it was just the two of them.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders as she propped her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. "We have a few that we liked, but we haven't really found the right one yet." she told her mother.

Rachel nodded in understanding. "With Danny, your father and I had the hardest time agreeing on a name, and then one day we were watching a movie and heard the name Daniel and it just sounded perfect." she said, a fond smile on her face.

Charlie smiled at the story. "What made you decide to name me after Grandma?"

Rachel waved a hand as if brushing away the question. "Oh that was easy, I had known since I was a little girl that when and if I ever had a daughter, I wanted to name her after my mother." she said. "You dad was all for it, he said it was a beautiful name and it would be perfect for our beautiful daughter."

Rachel turned thoughtful. "You never had a name that you picked out for future children?" she asked.

Charlie shook her head. "No, not really." she said. "You know me, I was always too busy trying to talk Danny into our next adventure to think about anything like babies." she said with a laugh.

Rachel chuckled as well. "Now that I remember well."

Charlie smiled. "And when I was older I was still too busy; thinking about a certain older gentleman; to think about anything else." she said, her smile turning into a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head, the smile still on her face. "Yes, that I remember as well, I had just assumed; foolishly I have realized; that you had outgrown that little crush."

Charlie pursed her lips and shrugged a shoulder as the fellas chose that moment to walk into the room. "Don't worry Mother." Charlie said. "I did outgrow it, it's so much more than that now." she said as Bass sat down beside her and she reached for him with one hand, her other hand moving to rest on her rounded belly.

"What did you outgrow?" Bass asked with a raised brow.

Charlie smirked again. "My crush on you."

It was Bass' turn to smirk now. "Oh, you have a crush on me?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, I was only joking." she said.

Bass' smiled widened and Charlie knew he caught the reference to the first time she admitted her crush on him almost two years ago as they sat together in his car. "No you weren't," he said. "but that's OK."

Charlie grinned. "It is?" she asked him, still playing along.

Bass nodded and picked up the hand that was still holding his and brought it up to his mouth, his lips brushing over the back of her fingers.

The other three in the room had sat quietly, observing the exchange, but not the pair was brought back to the present when Danny rolled his eyes and declared, "You two are disgusting."

The pair laughed and Miles reached out and patted Danny on the back. "Well said kid."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the antics. Never in her wildest imagination had she ever thought that anything would come of the crush that she daughter had had for Sebastian Monroe, but seeing them together, seeing how happy they made the other, and knowing that the love they share is real and has come together to create another life; she couldn't be happier for her own little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and remember...<strong>

**Reviews make you AWESOME! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, surprise surprise, I was wrong...lol There's actually going to be 2 more chapters instead of the 1 that was originally planned for after this chapter...I hope you don't mind.**

**A while back I had someone suggest that I put Miles and Monica into a situation that might make Rachel question the innocence of their relationship...this chapter is for them :) This story, like the whole series, is still all about Charloe, but I couldn't resist because writing for Monica is just so much fun! Again, I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

><p>Charlie and Rachel walked through the front door of Charlie's house. They had gone shopping for some more baby things, and as much as Charlie hated to admit it, she could use some bigger pants.<p>

Charlie was still taking it easy, but the doctor had okay-ed the shopping trip when Charlie promised not to over do it.

However, they hadn't been gone long, maybe an hour, when Charlie decided that it would be a good idea to call it an early day and head back home. Her back hurt and her feet were tired and she knew Bass would be mad if he found out she pushed herself.

They had just set the few bags they had down by the front door when Charlie heard a quiet thud coming from the hallway.

She turned to Rachel and frowned. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Rachel nodded and headed for the hall. "Yeah, it sounded like it came from this way."

Charlie headed after her and they heard another sound, a light scuffle, come from the hall closet that was past the kitchen but before you reached the guest bathroom.

The two women looked at each other and Charlie raised her brows and shrugged and Rachel reached out and jerked the door open.

They found Miles and Monica on the other side of the door. One of Miles arms wrapped around her, his other arm extended over their heads, holding onto a stack of extra bedding that was threatening to fall off the shelf behind Monica's head.

Monica had one hand pressed to her mouth and in the other was a purple teddy bear.

Charlie and Rachel looked at each other then back to the two in the closet.

Miles pushed the stack of bedding back up onto the shelf and jerked his arm away from Monica, who took that as her opportunity to straighten up and try to past on a smile as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Rachel looked between the two, her arms crossed over her chest, her head tilted to the side slightly, brows raised. She looked to Miles, a question in her eyes.

Miles looked at her, then to Monica, then back to Rachel, his hands coming up in a surrender motion. "This is not what it looks like." he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stalked off and Miles moved out of the closet and around Charlie, going after her. "Rachel come on, Rach."

Charlie let the two of them walk away, her focus on her friend still standing in the closet, the teddy bear still in her hand. Charlie raised her hands slight and looked at her in a "what's going on" gesture.

Monica smiled. "Hey, how did the shopping trip go?" she asked.

Charlie couldn't help herself, she laughed, but then she shook her head. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, one hand pointing towards the direction that Miles had walked away, the smile still on her face. "Why did I just find you in MY closet with my Uncle; who by the way I remember reminding you was taken; and what's with the bear?"

Monica sighed and stepped out of the closet, letting Charlie close the door, grimacing when she heard the ensuring argument coming from the living room, and heading for the bedroom across the hall.

"I'm sorry about that." she said, motioning towards the living room. "This really wasn't what it looked like, nothing inappropriate was going on."

Charlie nodded and sat down on the bed, rubbing at her rounded belly absuntmindedly. "So what was going on? Why are you even here, much less hiding in the closet?" she asked as Monica sat down on the bed beside her.

"This is all your husbands fault." Monica said and Charlie frowned. "He's the one that got Miles to suggest to your mom to take you shopping today." she said. "They had it all worked out for you to be gone longer, and the three of us were going to set things up to surprise you with a baby shower when you got back."

Charlie smiled at the thoughtfulness. "Well that didn't go as planned." she said.

Monica snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, first off, Bass was called into work, I guess some paperwork got screwed up somewhere along the line and a big shipment of parts they were expecting didn't show up where it was supposed to."

Charlie frowned, knowing exactly what shipment she was referring to, wondering if he was going to be able to get things straightened out.

Monica saw the direction of her thoughts and waved a hand. "He called a few minutes ago and said that everything was going to be fine, it was just taking a little longer than he hoped to get it all fixed." she shook her head. "Anyway, so that left Miles and I to get everything set up by ourselves. Which would have bee fine except he's totally incapable of following a simple direction." she said.

Charlie nodded in understanding, knowing that if Miles thought he had a better way of doing something, there was no way he was going to listen to anyone else, no matter how much better their way really, and usually, was.

"So everything was taking longer than it should have, and then we heard you guys get back early and we decided to hide, and we were going to text Bass and have him get you back out of the house so we could finish up." Monica explained.

Charlie was back to smiling, trying not to laugh while she waited for Monica to finish telling the story.

"Then the closet was smaller than we had anticipated and I bumped into the shelf and everything started to fall and Miles caught it but you heard anyway I guess," she said and Charlie nodded. "and the rest you know." Monica finished.

Charlie went ahead and laughed and shook her head slightly. "Wouldn't it have been easier and saved a lot of trouble if you had just told my mom about all this?" she asked, wondering why they had kept Rachel out of the loop.

Monica rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, try telling your husband and uncle that, I was all for including her in on this, I said it would be better to get her help, as much as it might look otherwise I really wasn't trying to steal her boyfriend." she said and Charlie laughed. "But the guys both said not to say anything because she always slips and give away the surprise." she said. "So I naively went along with that, stupidly thinking that they had any idea that even remotely resembled a clue as to what the hell the were talking about."

Charlie reached over and patter her friend on the arm. "Well now you know better for future reference." she said. "I just have one question."

Monica raised her brows, waiting.

"Are there people coming over soon, or was this shower just going to be us?"

Monica's eyes widened and she jumped up off the bed. "Oh, we have to finish setting up and you have to leave, everyone thinks it's a surprise shower still."

Charlie chuckled as she got off the bed and followed Monica out of the room.

Miles and Rachel were still in the living room, but Miles had obviously explained what had happened and they were no longer arguing. Monica looked sheepishly at the other woman and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, I'll never listen to him or his stupid friend ever again." she said, pointing to Miles.

They both ignored Miles' indignant "Hey!" and Rachel smiled at her. "It's ok dear, it takes everyone a little while to learn they have no idea what they are talking about most of the time."

Miles furrowed his brows. "I'm standing right here." he said and Rachel reached over and rubbed his arm, a smile on her face. "Yes sweetheart we know." she said.

Monica and Charlie both laughed and Miles grumbled something about crazy women before sitting down on the couch.

…

A few minutes later Charlie and Rachel were heading back out the door, needing to leave to keep the "surprise party" on track.

And later, when they got back home, after a text from Monica giving them the all clear, and found Bass and Charlie's closest friends and family, Charlie smiled and acted surprised. She opened presents and ate cake and had fun spending the time with everyone, and after seeing the proud smile on her husbands face, she made sure to sweat the other three to secrecy, making sure he would never find out just how surprising this surprise party had really been.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, i really hope you liked it.<strong>

**And remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie leaned her arms across the side of the pool, her legs kicked out in front of her and her rounded belly poking up out of the water, as she watched Bass; his trunks slung low on his hips, water beaded on his chest, as he jumped off the diving board.

It was late and they had the pool to themselves, which was perfectly fine with them.

Charlie smiled as she watched her husband swim through the water towards her. She still couldn't believe the amazing gift that their family and friends had given them. A weekend for just the two of them, their last chance to get away as a twosome before their child was born. Everyone had pitched in and pooled some money together to pay for a beautiful hotel room for the weekend as well as a reservation at one of the best restaurants around.

Chuck had informed Bass that he was going to cover all of his shifts for the weekend and Danny had even come home from school for the weekend to help out at the shop like he had been known to do during the summer.

Charlie had recently cut back on her shifts at the bookstore, working mostly from home at balancing the books and taking care of shipping and such that can be handled from a computer just about anywhere, so it was easy for her to get away for an impromptu weekend trip.

Bass popped out of the water in front of her and shook his head, spraying her face with water, a grin on his face as he ran a hand through his hair to brush it back off his forehead.

Charlie smirked as she reached out with her feet and caught him around the hips, dragging him forward through the water, as close as her belly would let her, before wrapping her legs around his wast, trapping him there with her.

Bass smiled as he laid a hand on her stomach, rubbing a circle with his palm, in no hurry to try and get away.

"How would you feel about going back to the room and ordering some room service?" he asked as he unwound her legs from his waist and leaned against the side of the pool next to her.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "The double fudge brownie?" she asked as they made their way to the steps leading out of the pool.

Bass smiled. "If that's what you want."

"Ooh, or the apple pie ala mode." she said as she grabbed her towel and slipped on her flip flops.

Bass only chuckled as he followed her out of the room.

…

Later, after eating the browning _and_ the apple pie, charlie laid on her side while Bass ran a hand up and down her back, trying to ease out any kinks or pains that come along with pregnancy and she ran her hand up and down her stomach while they watched an old movie.

"You know," Charlie said, "I'm sure there will come a point in time when I really want to take a break from having a kid around all the time." she said and Bass chuckled. "But," she continued, "Right now, I'm just really looking forward to her being here with us."

Bass smiled and leaned forward to kiss the place where her shoulder meets her neck. "So am I." he said quietly. "Dirty diapers," he said as he ran his hand down her back again. "spit up, crying in the middle of the night," he said, his voice low as his fingers dug into a particular spot that has been bothering her. "it's going to be amazing."

Charlie turned over and smiled at him. "I know you think you're being funny, but I'll remember you said that when it's your turn to get up in the middle of the night to change one of those dirty diapers." she said with a laugh.

Bass laughed with her and laid down beside her, her rounded belly pressing into his flat one as he laid his hand on her side, his thumb stroking back and forth. "OK but just go easy on my, remember I'm getting old here."

Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Right, look at you, you're such a grandpa." She laughed then. "Actually, you could be a grandpa soon, Connor and his fiance could have a baby soon." she said and smiled wider when Bass' smirk faded.

"Our daughter could end up having a nice or nephew that's around her own age." Charlie said and then chuckled at the pout on Bass' face.

"Now I'm sorry I brought up this topic of conversation." he said.

Charlie reached up and laid a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "Don't worry, you have a hot young wife to balance it all out."

Bass smiled again and nodded. "That's right, I do." he said as he stretched his neck forward, bring his mouth closer to hers. "And I think now we should get back to enjoying this very nice hotel room that our family and friends went to all that trouble to get for us." he said.

Charlie smiled and nodded, moving her head to bring her lips closer to his. "That sounds like a great plan." she said.

…

It was a few hours later when Charlie opened her eyes, not sure what it was that had woken her. She was laying on her side, Bass to her back, his arm wrapped around her.

She gently moved his arm and swung her feet around to the floor, figuring now would be a good time to use the bathroom since she was awake anyway. It seemed like every time she made a move this kid decided it was a good idea to press down on her bladder.

Charlie had just stood up when the pain gripped her and she put a hand to her stomach and sat back down on the side of the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth.

"Bass." she said as she reached out blindly behind her to try and find her sleeping husband.

Her hand found his leg and she shook him. "Bass wake up." she said, knowing that this was it. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew that this wasn't false labor, this wasn't just a normal pregnancy pain, this was the real thing.

"Wake up!" she said louder this time and Bass jerked awake.

He sat up and ran a hand over his face. "What is it, what's wrong?" he asked when he turned on the bedside lamp and realized that she was sitting up holding her stomach.

Charlie squinted in the light and smiled slightly. "It's time to go." she said.

Bass frowned. "What do you mean time to go? Go where?" he asked, still half asleep.

Charlie chuckled at his confused look. "I'm pretty sure I'm in labor, we should head to the hospital." she said and stood up to find her clothes.

"Oh!" Bass said as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his jeans that were on the chair beside it. "Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled his pants on and looked around for a shirt.

Charlie tossed him one out of their overnight bag and nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure." she said. "I think my water just broke." she said and Bass looked up to see that she had a puddle around her feet.

She chuckled when she saw the color drain from his face and he suddenly sat down on the end of the bed. "It's ok." she told him. "This is what's supposed to happen. I'm going to change my clothes and then we can get going." she said as she pulled her own clothes out of their bag. "I'll call mom from the car." she said and walked to him and leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

Bass nodded. "Ok so this is it?" he asked and Charlie nodded. "Yeah, this is it."

He smiled then and Charlie knew the panic was behind him for now. "OK you change, I'll take out stuff down to the car and be right back." he said grabbing up their stuff and shoving things into the bags, glad that they hadn't worried about unpacking much of anything.

…

Charlie pulled the seat belt around her when the contraction subsided and nodded when Bass asked if she was good. "Yeah," she said and then chuckled. "You know, I'm kind of glad my water broke when it did." she said.

Bass glanced at her as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "Why's that?" he asked as he maneuvered out onto the road.

Charlie smiled as she reached over and grabbed his hand. "I would have hated to ruin your seats."

* * *

><p><strong>The baby is coming! <strong>**Only one chapter left :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I hadn't planned on having this up until some time later, but I started writing it and I couldn't stop :) I'm sure you don't mind right?**

**Huge thank you to everyone who has read this, and favorited (that's not a word) this, and put it on alert, and a huger (that's not how you use that word) thank you to everyone for reviewing. You guys truly are all AWESOME! and I love you all!**

**Enough of my rambling :)**

* * *

><p>Miles found Bass pacing back and forth in the hall in front of Charlies room. "Hey, how's she doing?" he asked as he stopped his friend from making another lap.<p>

Bass motioned towards the door behind him. "The nurse is checking her out right now, seeing if she's dilated any more." he said and ran a hand through his hair, not noticing or not bothered by the fact that his curls were sticking out every which way. "Charlie said I was driving her crazy and told me to leave the room for a few minutes." he said.

Miles smirked and nodded as Rachel made her way down the hall, Danny in tow. "But she's doing alright? Everything's ok?"

Bass nodded and spared a moment to say a quick hello to the other two. "Yeah, she's great, they said everything is looking good and she's progressing nicely, especially for a first pregnancy."

He looked at Rachel. "You can go on inside. She was asking if you were here yet."

Rachel moved past them and gave his shoulder a pat on her way past before disappearing through the door, closing it behind her.

…

"Hey kiddo." Miles said a little while later when it was just him and Charlie in the room together. He stood beside the bed and looked down at her.

Charlie looked up at him and smiled softly. "Hey old man." she said and he chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stupidly, as he helped her sit up a little more when he noticed her struggling.

Charlie smirked at him. "Like I'm trying to push a bowling ball out of my-" Miles held up a hand to stop her. "That's graphic enough, I'm sorry I asked." he said with a grimace.

Charlie chuckled and arched her back as much as her belly would allow, trying to ease the pain. She was only three centimeters dilated and it was shaping up to be a long and painful day.

"No really though, I'm doing ok." she said as she relaxed back against the pillows. "How are you doing?" she asked, knowing as much as he tried to hide it, this was a big deal for him.

Miles smiled a little and shrugged. "I'm good, just trying to keep your mom from having a panic attack." he said.

Charlie smirked. "Really? That's funny because she said the same thing about you, said she had to tell you three different times to slow down on the way here."

Miles shrugged again. "I love her, but we both know your mother is crazy." he said, brushing Charlie's question off.

Charlie laughed and then sucked in a breath and gripped the bed rail in one hand and Miles hand in the other. After breathing through the contraction she let go of his hand and Miles flexed his fingers.

"I'm just gonna go find Bass." he said.

Charlie nodded and smirked as he left the room.

…

It was Danny that poked his head in a minute later.

"Hey." he said as he came over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. "Monica just got here, so Bass was filling her in on everything." he said, explaining why he came in instead of Bass.

Charlie nodded and asked for the cup of ice chips. "Thanks." she said after taking a scoopful and handing the cup back to him.

She turned her head and looked at her brother, holding her hand out for his. Danny placed his hand in hers and smiled at her.

"This is all your fault, you know that right?" she asked with a smirk.

Danny raised his brows. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't have anything to do with this." he said, motioning around the room. "I was hopefully far far away when anything having to do with all this was going on."

Charlie laughed lightly. "It all started with that damn mistletoe." she said.

Danny laughed. "Oh yeah, that." he said. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about."

Charlie pursed her lips and nodded. "Right, that mistletoe just appeared on it's own."

Danny shrugged, the smile still on his face. "Maybe it was just a Christmas miracle." he said and Charlie laughed.

"What was a Christmas miracle?" Bass asked as he walked into the room, followed closely by Monica.

Charlie turned her head and smiled at him. "Mistletoe." she said.

Danny and Monica glanced at each other and rolled their eyes as Bass smiled a little wider and moved to his wife's side.

…

A while later they had all been ushered out when the nurse came back in to check on Charlie once more, and now they were all waiting out in the waiting room for Bass to come and tell them what was going on.

"Really? Do you have to do that?" Miles asked as Monica popped another bubble with her gum. A nervous habit she had picked up when she was a kid.

Monica pulled the gum back into her mouth and smiled slightly. "Sorry." she said. "I'll stop, if you stop doing _that_." she said, pointing to his hand where his fingers continued to tap against the arm of the chair he sat in.

Miles crossed his arms, trapping his hand under his elbow. "Sorry." he said this time.

Monica sighed and looked towards the doors the lead back to the hall where Charlie's room was. "It can't be much longer now can it?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

They had been there, waiting, all day. She had even called into work and told them that her friend was in the hospital and she needed the day off. She might have failed to mention that she was having a baby and not in grave danger, but she got the day off regardless.

It was Rachel's turn to sigh as she fiddled with the handle on the paper cup of coffee she held, mostly to have something to do with her hands than because of a desire for the bitter liquid inside.

"I hope not." she said. "But you never really know in these situations."

They all jumped when the doors opened and Bass walked out, looking slightly shell shocked.

Miles was the first to speak. "What's going on?" he asked.

"She's fully dilated." Bass said. "And they said she's fully effaced, not sure what that means, but I guess it's a good thing." he said. "I need to get back in there, I just came out to let you guys know." he said and then smiled at Miles.

"This is it man, I'm going to be a dad, like, a real dad." he said.

Miles smiled at his friend and brother and gave him a quick hug and then pushed him back towards the doors. "Well get back in there with your wife." he said.

Bass nodded, smile still in place and headed back down the hall to Charlie.

…

"I hate freaking mistletoe!" Charlie ground out through gritted teeth, causing the nurses to exchange confused looks.

Bass held her hand and didn't grimace or make a sound when she squeezed for all she was worth. He also didn't let her words effect him, knowing she didn't really mean them, it was just the pain talking. He didn't even want to try to imagine what it would have been like without the pain killers.

"That's fine baby, you're doing good, almost there." he said as she pushed again.

Charlie glared at him. "I hate you too." she said and he only nodded again.

"OK" he said. "I love you enough right now for both of us."

This caused the nurses to smile. Hearing the mother say she hated the father was a common enough occurrence, but to hear the father be so sweet about it was a rare thing indeed.

"OK Charlie." the doctor said. "One more big push and it'll be time to meet your little girl."

…

Miles opened the door and moved aside to let the others in. Bass smiled and handed the baby, all wrapped up in a purple blanket, to Rachel.

"Here you go." he said as he placed the baby into her arms. "Grandma."

Rachel glared at him but smiled as she looked back down at the bundle in her arms. "She's perfect." Rachel said.

Miles looked over her shoulder before looking back at the proud, and exhausted parents. "So can we finally find out this kids name now please?" he asked.

Charlie nodded at Bass, her eyes drooping slightly. Bass smiled at the group. "I would like to introduce you all, to Rae." he said, his smile wider than any of them had ever seen it before.

Miles raised his brows. "Rae?" he asked.

Bass nodded. "That's what we're going to call her anyway, her official title," he said, causing the others in the room to chuckle. "is Rachel Avery Monroe."

Rachel looked up from little Rae, her eyes wide as they settled on her own daughter. "Really?" she asked, touched by the choice.

Charlie nodded and smiled. "Really." she said. "Maybe we can make it a new family tradition." she said. "Have generation after generation of Rachel's and Charlies."

Miles and Bass looked at each other and Miles groaned. "God have mercy on the future generations of men."

…

Later after everyone had had a chance to hold Rae and gush and awe over her, they had left to give the new parents some much needed rest. Bass sat in the chair beside Charlie's bed and held his daughter in his arms, still not quite believing that she as really here.

Charlie had gotten cleaned up and changed into a clean gown, taken a nap and then eaten dinner, all while Bass sat and stared at his little girl. Little Rae.

Charlie took her and fed her and held her for a little while, before giving her back to Bass so she could get some more rest herself.

Bass once again was left holding the baby. Never taking his eyes off of her as he watched her take a breath before slowly letting it back out again.

He softly ran his fingers over the wispy hair on top of her head and smiled when she opened her big blue eyes.

"Hey." Charlie said softly from the bed.

Bass turned to look at her, his brows raised. "Hey, are you ok, do you need anything?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head. "I'm fine, what were you thinking about just now?" she asked him.

Bass smiled as he once again looked down at Rae. "That's she's pretty much perfect, and we are going to screw her up in one way or another." he said and looked back up at Charlie. "But that's what parents do right?"

Charlie nodded and smiled and closed her eyes.

Everything was going to be different now. It wasn't just the two of them anymore, they were now responsible for a whole other life. And they knew that at some point in her life they would screw her up, it's what happens with all parents. Even the most perfect parents in the world will have done something to mess their kid up.

It's all a part of the circle of life. And as Bass looks from his sleeping wife to his sleeping daughter, he knows deep down inside that he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>I chose the name by combining a few different conversations. I was talking with someone about how I liked girl names that can have a boyish sounding nickname, and someone else suggested naming her after a character that is already part of the story, and I was talking with someone else about how I wanted to give her a name that was going to really be HER name. I got to thinking about how to make all of those things work...it wasn't easy to figure out lol but I think I came up with a pretty good one. If you don't like it, feel free to let me know, I'm always happy to hear from you guys about anything :)<strong>

**So that's it for this story, the next one will be a one or two shot, not sure when it'll be out. I've staerted planning it out in my head but haven't actually started writing any of it yet. But I have it planned out to lead into the next full length story after that.**

**Anyway...enough from me.**

**and one last time...**

**Remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


End file.
